The boy from the South
by Hoi144
Summary: Modern AU, genderbend - Korra is a boy from the Southern Water Tribe. He is soon going to a new school in a new city where he nobody knows. What could possibly go wrong, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** Hello great people from the internet! I apologize in advance for the coming grammar and/or spelling mistakes in this story, because English isn't my native language. Enough talk, and on to the story!

 **Enjoy**

* * *

''Korra honey, we need to tell you something,'' Senna said while Tonraq held his wife from behind

Korra looked curiously at his parents. ''What's up? Do I finally get a little brother or sister?'' he asked trying to come up with more things that his parents maybe want to tell him.

''No Korra,'' Tonraq said a little amused while Senna was trying to hold her laughter at her son's reaction, ''I've gotten a rank up!'' Tonraq proudly announced

''Awesome, good job dad!'' Korra said smiling proudly. It wasn't a big surprise to him. His dad was after all a pretty good cop. He's very dedicated in doing justice, good in material arts and plus, his heart is in the right place.

Tonraq looked at his wife, ''well, there is one more thing you need to know...?'' He said ending in a questioning tone

''Please just tell me dad,'' Korra said while pouting. He couldn't stand waiting.

There was a long second before his father answered, but it came eventually. ''Korra, we're moving to Republic City'' Tonraq said, waiting for his son's reaction

''Haha, nice joke dad,'' Korra said, thinking it was a joke. _Dad always told jokes. Why wouldn't it be this time?_

Tonraq didn't know how to react at his son's interpretation, that was clearly written on his face. Senna noticed that, so she did. ''No honey, that's what we wanted to tell you. We're moving to Republic City.''

Korra didn't say anything, he just stood there, a minute long staring at his parents. He was trying to proceed the information he just got. ''Oh, well I better start packing my stuff,'' he finally said with a sad tone.

He went upstairs to his room. To Naga, his lifelong animal friend. Naga is a samoyed. She's as white as snow and as innocent as a giant teddy bear. Well.. the latter if she likes you.

When Korra opened the door that leads him to his room, Naga immediately came to him, almost as If she could feel the sadness from her owner. The two go way back. A little Korra found her in a box on the streets.

Naga licked Korra's face. ''Haha, thanks Naga, I really needed that,'' Korra said smiling while petting Naga on her favourite spot, her belly. He was thinking about the time he brought Naga home. His parents weren't immediately okay with Naga, but they got used to the idea. Now they love her. ''Maybe I also gonna get used to the idea, maybe I'm also gonna love Republic City?'' he thought, trying to picture a life in the big city. He lived his whole life in this little village, and he wouldn't wish or even want anything else.

His phone suddenly goes off. He's gotten a new message from Joey, a good friend he knows since middle school. He opens it

 **Joe-Bro** : _Yo Kor! Can you come to the field today? We're gonna go soccer a lil' with the squad ;)_

Soccer. His dad learned him to play soccer when he was four. They would go to a soccer field nearby his school and play for an hour or two. Sometimes his mom would come too. She would always bring some snacks with her. Those were good old times. Now he's sixteen and the captain of his school's soccer team. The field nearby school is now the place where the squad comes together. They sometimes ''practice'' soccer and sometimes they would just hang out. ''I guess good times don't last forever,'' he thought sadly.

 **Korra:** _Sorry bro, gotta cancel this time. I've got some stuff to do. Good luck tho! ;)_

''Republic City better be worth it,'' he thought while standing up and grabbing his old suitcase from the corner of his room.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Thank you guys for reading my first chapter.

 **Have a nice day further! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy**

* * *

 _Okay, so I am ate moment sitting with mom and dad in a cab, driving away from my happiness. Why ain't I running away?_ He thought while looking through the window. They were driving to the airport.

 _Because Korra, you have your family with you, and they're all you need to be happy._ He thought, answering his earlier question. _Besides, you don't live in the Middle Ages: you can still see your friends through the webcam and visit them in holidays._

He looks through the window again. He sees a glimpse of _the_ field. Apparently he wasn't the only one that has memories with the old field, because when he looked at his mom, she had tears in her eyes, like himself.

His mother puts an arm around his shoulders, trying to comfort him like she always did. It works, because his head is now resting on his mothers shoulders, while tears were streaming freely from his eyes.

His head was resting on his mother's shoulders while she, on the other hand, was holding onto the hands of her husband when suddenly a voice made a sound, breaking the silence in the car, ''folk, we've arrived at our destination!'' The driver announced, when he stopped the car. ''May I help you with unloading your luggage?'' the driver asked politely

''That would be great, thanks.'' His dad answered.

With suitcases in their hands they went inside the airport. After checking in and some moments later, they were sitting in the airplane to Republic City.

Korra, lucky for him, was sitting next to the window, with his mother in the middle and his father next to the aisle. He listened to music while he looked through the window at the mesmerizing view. There weren't any clouds to be seen, only a clear blue sky. The sun was shining brightly today. It's a perfect day to walk on the beach with Naga. Or at least, it _was_ a perfect day. Naga's now staying with a family friend at a place called 'Air Temple Island'. _I hope she has more fun than I do,_ he thought. He closed his eyes, ready to sleep a bit. _Sleep, maybe that could help a little.._

* * *

I'm playing soccer, dribbling through the defenders, with the goal in my eye sight. I come closer, and there it is, a nice opening to score. I take my chance and with all my power I swing my foot at the ball. The ball lands perfectly in the goal.

The public goes wild and Joey and the others come running to me, hugging me. We've won the match against Northern High, a high school from the Nothern Water Tribe, with a score of 2-1.

''Congrats cap! That was some nice foot work you did there!'' Joey said, smiling from head to toe

''Thanks bro, you did good too!'' I said, giving him a hug

* * *

Senna looked at her boys. They were both sleeping. Korra had a little smile on his mouth and Senna wondered what he was dreaming about. _I hope good old memories_ , she thought.

She looked through the window. She really, _really_ hoped that the South was worth leaving behind for this new job.

* * *

 **A/N** : thank you guys for reading!

 _Have a wonderful day further! :)_


End file.
